Definately Worth Fighting For
by katie-renee-etchasketch
Summary: Sadie's day starts out as the worst day ever. But can Walt change that? Cute one-shot


**Author's Note: Hi everybody! Just a little Sadie with whatever you call Anubis and Walt mixed together…personally I have a hard time talking about this couple! Its so confusing but I love it! Any way this is Sadie with whatever his name is Wanubis? Anualt? No idea. Well I hope you enjoy! **

**P.S. This is for Miss Brady Bunch XD **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Kane Chronicles…at all. Ever. Zip. Ok I think you get it.**

Definitely Worth Fighting For

Sadie POV

How would you like to wake up in the morning? Birds chirping? The sun falling on your face? Your lovely boyfriend's voice calling you to the new day? Why yes, I would have loved to wake up to any of these choices. Preferably number three. But no. I woke up to loud boom and a bloody piece of the ceiling falling on my head. I pushed the rather large chunk of ceiling off of my body and sat up straight as I heard screaming down stairs. Now normally morning isn't exactly my thing. It takes me a warm shower or twenty minutes of staring at the ceiling for my brain to finally start working, but I obviously didn't have that choice today.

I happened to glance at the clock on my way out the door and saw it was 5:30. I wonder if the older kids and I will be going to school today…not that a day off would be a bad thing…Focus Sadie!

As I ran out the door, the kids parted in the hallway to let me down first. I smiled like it was no big deal, (we did end up with a lot of damage to the house considering we have over 60 kids with magical powers living under one roof) but on the inside I was...ok I'll admit it. I was a little scared. Did someone get hurt? Are we under attack? As I kept running downstairs smoke began to fill the hallway.

When I finally got to my destination, the first thing I comprehended was my absolutely gorgeous boyfriend carrying Shelby the ankle biter out of the room to keep her safe. I smiled at the sweet sight of him checking to make sure she was ok.

As I turned around I felt light headed and stumbled to the side. I touched my head where the ceiling had fallen on top of me, and when I pulled my fingers away they were covered in blood. Great! A mysterious explosion, fire, and a wound to the head all before 6:00 in the morning! What a wonderful day.

I followed the thickness of the smoke and finally found the source. The training/basketball room had suffered quite a bit of an explosion. The Ra statues that covered the walls had been completely destroyed. Fire coated the whole room and the roof had collapsed. The smoke was making me even more dizzy.

"Any ideas?" I heard from behind me. I turned around and saw Walt. He was still in his pajamas and had ash smeared down part of his face, but he somehow managed to take my breath away. How irritating! I peered into the Duat and saw Anubis in all his annoying glory. Two beautiful guys inhabiting one body. How lucky am I? When Walt saw my head his eyes grew wide in shock. "Sadie, what happened? Come on lets get you to the healers. I'm sure Jaz can fix you up quick."

"I am quite aware I have a bit of a scratch thank you very much. Let's just get this mess cleaned up so I can get ready for school, yes?" I replied in a snippy tone. I knew he was just being protective, but we had work to do. And there was no way I would let him see me weak.

Walt chuckled and stood next to me. "Always so stubborn," he said with a smile.

"It's part of my natural charm," I replied with a wink. I turned toward the mess again. "Any ideas?"

He looked at me with a helpless shrug. "Not really under Anubis' job description."

"Up to me again, I suppose." I pushed everything around me away and channeled the power of Isis. When Apophis was destroyed eighth months ago the Gods kind of stayed away for a while. But recently its been getting easier to call on them when needed. I called to Isis and could feel her power running through my body. I thought of which spell to use and immediately one came to me. _"Maw." _I spoke the divine word for water. I opened my eyes and watched as gallons and gallons of water coated the room and all of the fire was distinguished.

I could feel my power weakening, but I knew my job wasn't finished. I closed my eyes and concentrated again. _"Ma'at." _As I spoke the very powerful divine word for order, I felt my magical reserves being drained. It felt like I had been punched straight in the stomach by Carter's combat avatar. I fell to the side and felt Walt's strong arms wrap around me and lift me bridal style. I looked toward the room and saw the room repairing itself. I let out a deep breath and let the blackness overcome me.

"Sadie. Sadie can you hear me? Sadie wake up." I heard Walt's calm and soothing voice coaching me back to consciousness.

"Ten more minutes…" I mumbled turning into him and inhaling his delicious vanilla scent. I heard him chuckle as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Sadie we already missed half of first period. We can still make it for second." I hate when he's the responsible one.

"And why didn't you go to school?" I mumble into my pillow. Those spells really drained my energy. Lying in bed with Walt all day is sounding better and better.

"You really thought I would leave you when you were hurt?" I smiled into my pillow knowing he wouldn't. He was such an amazing boyfriend. Always there when I needed him. I drug my face out of my pillow and looked up at him. He was leaning against my headboard while my head was in his lap and he was running his fingers through my hair.

"You know boys and girls aren't supposed to be alone in a room. It's the rules." I said with a smirk on my face.

He smiled with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "I figured one of the saviors of the world and the co-leader of the house could make an exception."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh I suppose just this once." I smiled as I leaned up toward him. He smiled and leaned down until our lips touched. I automatically felt butterflies invade my stomach and knew if I tried to stand my knees would fail me. Walt's hands went to my waist and mine went to his hair. We broke away and I laid my head on his chest. I giggled when I realized we were both still in our pajamas.

"What?" Walt asked as he gently rubbed my back. I just shook my head and we sat there until I looked at the clock on my wall. I started to sit up and Walt tightened his arms around my waist, trapping me against his body.

"Hey, you were the one who wanted to make it for second period!" I said trying to break his grip. His grip tightened and I gave up falling back onto his chest.

"I changed my mind. Let's skip today. Just you and me."

"Oh you naughty boy. Skipping school? Tsk tsk." I said while shaking my head at him.

"So you'll come with me?"

"Duh!" I replied finally breaking his grip. I stood up and went to the dresser picking out my clothes for the day. Walt came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I'll meet you down stairs," He mumbled against my neck.

"Ya ya ya," I waved him off not turning around. I couldn't let him see how much he affected me. Wouldn't want him to get a big head now would I? He chuckled and left the room. I took a shower and got ready. I threw on some black skinny jeans, a black off the shoulder top with silver chains on it, my black leather jacket and my leather boots. I did my hair making sure my purple streaks were showing and walked downstairs.

Walt was sitting on the couch with the ankle biters and Julian. Seeing Shelby reminded me of this morning and now that my mind was clear…what happened this morning? And where was my annoying brother and his girlfriend when I needed them! I walked up behind Walt and covered his eyes. He grabbed my hands and wrapped them around his shoulder. I gave him a hug and walked around the couch.

"Hey guys I have a question for you." I said while sitting on Walt's lap as he wrapped his arms around me. I felt the butterflies start up again. They gave me a questioning look telling me to go on. I shook off my butterflies and tried to focus. "Its not that I hate being woken up at 5:30 by an explosion and ceiling matter falling on my head…but what in the world happened this morning?"

Walt glanced at Julian with an 'Ok you get this one' look. Julian sheepishly looked at the floor and explained that he tried to summon fire like Zia and it didn't go well. I just shook my head and asked where Carter and Zia were. "Oh! I totally forgot! Zia wanted to visit the First Nome because she had some questions for Amos. Carter tagged along." I nodded and grabbed Walt's hands. I pulled him off of the couch.

"Julian, you're in charge. Make sure the kids work on their homework. We'll be back later tonight. Oh and no fire play until Zia's back. I'll ask her to give you lessons." Julian nodded sheepishly. I patted his shoulder and told him not to worry about the fire. Then I pulled Walt to the roof. I opened a portal and looked at Walt. He grabbed my hand and we stepped through. When we came out I smiled and looked at Walt. He looked confused. "Welcome to Disneyland!"

He still looked confused, so I explained how my mom took Carter and I here when we were little. I explained how much fun it was and he just smiled and told me to lead the way. We went on all the rides (we may have used an invisibility spell once or twice…or a few times…to get to the front of the lines) and had more fun than we had ever had before. We stopped to get some food in a New Orleans restaurant that I couldn't pull Walt away from, I knew this was an Anubis trait so I just rolled my eyes and went along with it.

When we sat down I just smiled and looked at my surroundings. There was a band playing and little kids were running around having the time of their life. When the fate of the world was literally placed on Carter and I's shoulders…I often just wondered if giving up would be easier. During those months of death and sorrow, I had a hard time remembering why we had to deal with this at such a young age. This is why. All of these people smiling and loving life. This is what we fought for. I turned to look at Walt and there was a look in his eyes I couldn't decipher. "What?" I asked.

"I haven't seen you this happy and at peace before. You used to always worry about the ending of the world. Lately you've been busy training the others and busy with school. You always looked worn out. But right now...I don't know…you look happy, carefree, and content. The look suits you."

"Well every look suits me of course!" I said trying to hide my blush. I didn't realize he paid that much attention to me. He smiled and we went on more rides. When darkness came around I suggested we see the fireworks and go home.

"What are fireworks?"

"You have to be kidding me! You've never seen fireworks? Walt that is just sad."

"Ha ha ha. No seriously what are they?"

"You'll see." I said with a smirk on my face. We sat down and waited for them to start. When the first firework lit up the sky, Walt jumped and looked around like we were being attacked. I laughed and pointed toward the sky. He eventually caught on and just looked at the sky in awe. After the fireworks ended Walt made a portal and we landed on the roof on the Brooklyn House. Walt walked me to my room.

"I had a wonderful time today Sadie. Thank you." Walk said with a smile. I felt my knees go weak, but tried to cover it up with a quick retort.

"Of course you did! You were with me after all!" I said with a smirk.

Walt just nodded and said, "Yes. That is definitely why." I blushed and looked down. I didn't expect him to agree! He just chuckled and tilted my head up. He kissed me and whispered goodnight before leaving me tongue tied standing in the hallway. That boy is so frustrating! As I went into my room and laid in bed one thought passed through my mind before I drifted off to sleep: Days like today were definitely worth fighting for.

**Authors Note! Ok That's it! I'm not going to add another chapter but I will most likely do more Sanubis/Salt fanfics. I hope you enjoyed it and yes Caylee I did need have to throw Disneyland in there :P I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Please Review ****J**

**~Katie Renee**


End file.
